Here's To A New Life
by dodgerxrita
Summary: My friends know I write Fanfic's... so they convinced me to write a One-Shot about Dodger and Rita during lunch at school. I was just sat at the back of my Head of Years classroom writing OAC fan fiction... You seriously gotta love friends who like the same films as you. Love you Shelbs n Jord x :-) . Hope you enjoy the One-Shot. R&R Please


It was late at night on the barge. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for two dogs. A Terrier Mutt and a Sa'luki. Dodger and Rita. They were sat inside Rita's bed -curtains drawn- talking and giving eachother the occasional affectionate nuzzle and/or kiss. Since the defeat of Sykes 3 weeks ago Dodger and Rita had realised their cat-and-mouse game of flirting wasn't just stemmed from a mutual attraction to eachother; but sent out by pure love. When they had admitted to eachother they felt this way they couldn't have been more relived when the feelings weren't one sided. However they only acted as a proper couple during the times they were completely alone (For example out on the street togehter or now, at night whilst everyone slept)As they were not ready to tell everyone about their relationship. They were content with what they had at the moment. As the night went on both dogs began to feel tired. Rita snuggled herself into Dodger and fell to sleep. Dodger, knowing if he spent the night in her bed they would be exposed, gave Rita a quick lick on the muzzle, left her bed and went to his own to sleep. He fell asleep smiling as he thought about his beautiful girlfriend.

The morning came around and when it was still very early, Rita shot up in bed. She felt aches and pain in her lower stomach. She bolted out of bed, running outside as fast as she could. When doing this she woke Dodger, who worriedly followed her out. He found her stood by the harbour. She was throwing up,  
when she lay down by the edge she held her stomach. She looked behind her as she heard his footsteps approuching and forced a smile. He knew she was faking though. "Hey Dodgie-Baby? Up early aren't you?" She tried to act as if nothing was wrong regardless if Dodger had just literally watched her throw up the entire contence of her stomach.  
"Rita. What's wrong? And don't say 'Nothing' because I just saw you. Is this the first time this has happened?" He came and sat by her.  
Rita shook her head. "No. I've been feeling sick for about 5 days now. I don't know whats wrong. Is it just a stomach bug?"  
"Babe, I don't know. How about we leave it for a few more days and then if it carries on we get Fagin to take you to get checked out? Sound Good?"  
"Thanks Dodgie. Yeah. We can do that." Rita stood up next to him. "C'mon it's early, we should go back to bed for a while." Dodger nodded and the two tip-toed back down the stairs. They stole past their companions and Rita lay down in her bed. Dodger gave her a lick on her forehead and whispered "I love you Reet."  
"Love you too Dodgie-Baby" And with that he went back to bed and they both fell back to sleep.

Two days went by and each morning Rita, woke up early and was ill. On the third day of this happening,  
Dodger decided enough was enough and when she ran out of the barge, he walked over to Fagin. Nudging him awake the Terrier Mutt lead the man outside to where Rita was. Fagin saw his female dog throwing up and was worried about her. He carefully picked her up and brought her back into the barge; put her in her bed with a dish of water and placed a blanket over her. Later when the local vets was open,  
Fagin took Rita for an examination. Back at the barge, Rita's male companions were all discussing the possobility of what her illness was.

"Do you think she will die?" Tito blarted out. "Of course she won't die you little pip-squeak, It is probably just a common stomach bug!" Francis shouted at the 'ever-optomistic' little Chihahua.  
"Guys, Is she gonna be OK?" Einstein cared greatly about his friends and whever one was hurt, ill or sad he was usually the one to worry the most.  
"Of course she'll be fine Einy, Rita's tough and stubborn. She'll be fine!" Dodger said to the loveable Dane, he himself was trying to keep calm but inside desperate to know what was wrong with her.  
"Am I the only one who thinks this or do the symptoms she has sound almost exactly the same as those you would endure if she is with pup?" Francis questioned.  
"HAHA Frankie you make me laugh man," Francis glared at Tito "I mean seriously, Rita... Pregnant? And even if she was who would the father be?"  
"Well being a city dog you can never truly know until they are born and maybe you won't be able to identify their sire's breed even after birth. And my name is FRANCIS NOT FRANKIE!"  
"Well, it could be a random city dog... or maybe it's one of us!" Tito said glaring at the dogs in the room. Francis rolled his eyes at Tito's comment.  
"Honestly Tito, if one of us is the father of her pups -depending on if she even has any- I think we would all know. I mean we live together. We're together all the time. If any of us are in a romantic relationship with Rita we would know. That's not something very easy to hide. If we can't hide a chew toy, we definetely can't hide a romance and possible pregnancy for long!"  
"Guys lets just stop this now, C'mon lets go watch the Basketball game." Dodger ended the discussion on that note and everyone went over to the TV Set.  
'What if she is pregnant? If she is... I'm gonna be a DAD! Me a dad?! Never thought this day would come. Cool it Dodger, don't get your hopes up, it might just be a stomach bug nothing else! I hope she is pregnant though.' Dodger began to fantasize about his life with Rita and their puppies. He had to admit, it looked like an amazing life.

A few hours went by and Rita still wasn't back from the vet. With every passing minute Dodger became more and more worried. The gang noticed this but decided to leave him alone until he was fully calm again. At around 3:30 in the afternoon, Rita STILL wasn't back.  
"Ok it's been 5 and a half hours now. Where is she? What if something is really wrong with her and they can't fix it?" Dodger was pacing up and down the room.  
"Dodger man why are you getting so worried about her? I mean we're all worried but you look like you are going to blow a fuse in a minute." Tito said from the comfort of Fagin's seat, watching the larger dog pace up and down was making his head woosy. The males heard a rattly engine coming across the pier towards the boat. It stopped and they all waited. Fagin's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. He walked in carrying a sleeping Rita in his arms; carefully putting her down in her bed, he turned to his remining 4 dogs and said,  
"OK guys you need to leave her alone until she wakes up... unless one of you is allowed to go in there with her. I don't know if it even is one of you guys. It seems like my gang of dogs is going from 5 to 8 now!" The man explained hapily. "Boys, I'm off the work (He had recently gotten a job as a Cleaner at a school in Brooklyn), look after Rita, let her rest for a while, and don't let her out of the barge!" And with that Fagin left. They listened to his Scooter driving away before looking at one another.

"I KNEW IT! SHE'S PREGNANT!" Tito shouted dancing around. He was whacked over the head by Francis "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RODENT! YOU KNOW RITA IS SLEEPING YET YOU CONTINUE TO SHOUT AND DANCE AROUND! HAVE A BIT OF CURTISY TO BE QUIET FOR HER! SHE NEEDS REST NOT TO HEAR YOU SHOUTING AND DANCING AROUND LIKE A LUNATIC!" Francis shouted at Tito. He was louder then Tito. Dodger rolled his eyes at the two.  
"HEY FRANKIE MAN DON'T SHOUT AT ME. I CAN'T HELP BEING EXCITED!" "Hey you two, quiet down. Rita's asleep." Einstein stepped inbetween the two and held onto Tito's tail as the Chihahua was trying to get round to the Bulldog.  
"Now way Einy! He insulted my Pride... THAT MEANS DEATH!" During all this only one of them noticed Rita starting to stir awake. He watched her lift her head and groan at the sight of Tito and Francis arguing again.  
"Guys, look what you,ve done now!" Dodger spoke up tilting his head towards Rita "You've woken her up even after Fagin said to let her rest!" Tito looked at Rita and ran to her bombarding with questions.  
"Hey Rita, Are you seriously pregnant? Whose the father? Is it one of us? Do I know the father? Will he come and live with us now that your pregnant? Are you having 3 pups because that's what Fagin said" He had more in mind but before he could say them Dodger moved him away from her bed. She smiled at Dodger. He went inside and closed the curtains after him. Tito, Francis and Einstein looked at eachother, Tito grinned at Rita's bed and said "I think most of my questions are now answered." They all decided to go out of the barge to give the two some space.

Inside Rita's bed, Dodger sat down by her an placed a paw on her stomach.  
"So... is it true?" Dodger asked hoepfully. Rita nodded her head, smiling up at him frim where she lay "Yeah it's true."  
"Who could the father be... do I know him?" Dodger said acting as if he knew nothing.  
"Yeah you might know him. He's a real smooth talker and has most of the girls of New York wrapped around his pinkie. But I know he only loves me. Just like I love him. So much!"  
Dodger leant down and kissed her cheek lovingly. He then twisted around so his mouth was above her stomach and whispered.  
"Hey kids. You might be able to hear me, you might not. But I want you too know, I will always love you and your mom with all my heart and soul. I swear to protect you always and be the best Dad ever.  
I promise you this!" He kissed her stomach causing Rita to laugh a little.  
"Hey I meant every word. I will always love you and our little bundles of joy that are currently tucked up in that slim, fluffy stomach of yours. I love you Reet. SO much it's untrue. I can't believe it took me so long to actually tell you all this, and when I fianlly did, knowing you felt the same made me feel like I could do anything. I love you babe!" He kissed her delicately on the cheek. Once he had moved back, Rita sat up and kissed him on the lips. They split apart and Rita whispered "I believe you, And I know for a fact you will be the best dad these pups could ever ask for. I love you Dodger!"  
"Here's to our new life." He kissed her lips again and then let her snuggle into him.  
"You confy?" She nodded "Good because I'm not moving. I'm here, with you all night. I can be now cause the guys have robably figured out our little secret by now." He rested his head on hers and began to fall asleep.  
"Here's to our new life" She whispered. He smiled before replying "I love you Reet."  
"I love you too Dodgie-Baby" Dodger kissed her cheek and they fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms and warmth. 


End file.
